To Con A Con
by KHighness
Summary: You can't win if you don't play the game, but some players just get played.


Swishing through the floor length gold dress I'd chosen for this year's Nurses Ball, I sidle closer to rest a soothing hand on my date's arm, fully preparing to lie my way steadily through the stomach-turning fiasco ahead. Knowing his seedy, greedy eyes had been locked on my chest all night, I lean my body closer to him, fully selling every bit of it as we enter the room in his house designed specifically for his atrocious practices. Confidence that Jason and Spinelli are close and listening to every word, gives me all the courage I need to boost a determination to see this project through to the end.

The mere thought of my constant champion and backup, my touchstone and consummate supporter, just one word away from kicking in the door if I need him, gives me a calm I couldn't possibly manufacture. Being this close to a situation so similar to one that had left crater-size scars on my soul, my marriage, and on my son's conception, was as nauseating as it was distasteful. This man knows my past…he no doubt researched me thoroughly before putting his grand plan into motion…yet here he is - thinking he can con and rape me too! I'll show _him_ how a real con is run!

"You have to calm down, Shiloh. Please, don't let Willow or anyone else ruin our night. Please." Please God, let this be the last night I have to let this parasite anywhere near my personal space. Please Lord let it be over tonight!

His nostrils flare and he practically foams at the mouth he's so mad. This overreaction to the news he overheard outside the Ball is becoming typical of this sick predator. _Atta girl Willow! _ _Show this fool he no longer owns you or dictates anything you do. _ I was only more proud in the best part of tonight when my beautiful, beautiful baby sister took her self-respect back as she fought for what she thought was my own! The joy of seeing Kristina Corinthos-Davis, firing everything she had at full force, made me as proud as I've ever been of that girl. I was _this_ close to breaking cover to give her the hugest hug and applause. Weeks and weeks of worry and frustration, panic and fear, as I watched her fall further and deeper under his lecherous spell, all but faded as she called him the creep he is to his smug, selfpraising face. It's time to finish what I started - time to get Krissy and me as far away from this man as a deserved jail cell could keep him.

Ignoring the bile buildup, I plaster my best fake smile that I've been stuck behind for weeks, as I stroke his arm and tighten my fingers soothingly at his elbow. "We've come so far, Shiloh…we can't let anyone stop us from living our best lives. You and I are supposed to be here like this…just us. I know it!" The crazy look was leaving him and that sick leer was creeping back again, as he completely faces me, a deep breath slowly doing the trick to calm his anger.

"You're right. I'll deal with Miss Willow later…right now, right here - tonight - it's just you and me…as we're destined to be, Sam."

There it is again - that bile that keeps rushing up my insides everytime his skin makes the slightest contact with mine. Not for the first time tonight I feel that twinge of doubt that's been present ever since I came up with this increasingly idiotic plan. Can I really do this? Can I knowingly allow myself to be mauled and the least bit incapacitated in order to take this guy down? Swallowing the golf sized ball forming in my throat, I close my eyes and think of every woman who is being touched tonight against her will, who's voice, who's "_NO"_ is drowned out by her fear or her overpowering assailant. I think of my sister and the lengths this man went to in trying to take her away from her family, her friends, her life and everything that makes her Kristina. I think of a young Willow Tate who was no doubt drugged, raped and impregnated without her consent…just how many other women has he done this to - how many more will follow? What, besides an unwanted pregnancy, has he imparted on them? How many STDs has he spread by having unprotected sex with these women, who then unknowingly passed it on to countless others, who then passed it on as well? What kind of walking virile infection is this hideous snake, spewing his filthy, lofty ideals like they make him superior and all-wise? I can't wait to wipe that nasty, putrid smirk off his contemptuously loathsome face!

"I know. I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

"Good. Good, I'm glad. It's time to finish your induction into the trust. You do trust me, don't you Sam?"

"Trust you?" I almost bite my tongue on the forming lie and have to stop myself from batting my eyes like a cartoon illustration. "Why do you keep asking me that? Haven't I shown you by everything I've done, everyone I've turned away from, where I want to be? Who I want to become? I'm ready…" I add an eager nod and a warm, dazzling smile, "…let's do it."

He was backing out the door at the same time I realized his intent. "I'll be right back. Get comfortable on the pillows - I won't be but a minute."

Watching his retreating back before quick, anxious footsteps carry him quickly down the stairs, I know exactly where he's headed. That tool really thinks he's going to bring me some drugged up concoction and I'm going to drink it. What the hell kinda fool does he take me for? I ease my hand inside the pocket of my dress and draw out the small packet of black pepper planted there for just this reason. Quickly ripping the paper, I stick my hand back inside my pocket to upend the contents and swirl them with my fingers. A short look around the now familiar room remind me there's only one way in and out. The trap of a predator, with its decor looking like a sloppy dimestore ripoff of Omar Sharif's harem. The sound of his footsteps coming back signals curtain call. I take a deep, steadying breath and picture Jason waiting just outside to rush in if I need him. I take another breath and channel my purpose.

"Here you go - drink this." He strolls back into the room, cool as you please, the jacket and tie from his black tux now discarded, white shirt open at the neck and cuffs. Not wasting any time getting to the true intentions of this evening are we, you leech?

Time to pull out the dumb girl act. "What's that?" Like I don't know a souped up cup of lala juice when one is being held out to me. How have countless women fallen for this shit and bought so much crap from this guy?

"Just some tea to make you calm. Drink up."

"I'm not the least bit nervous. I told you - I'm as ready to do this as you are. I don't need anything to calm me - I'm already completely tranquil."

His step towards me just reinforces what I already know - he isn't about to take _no_ for an answer and respect my free will. No way, coercion is much more his style. Cocking his head to the side, he offers what he obviously thinks is a dreamy, disarming weapon, never mind that white Cheshire smile just makes the bile all that harder to keep down.

"This is for you as much as it's for me. The thought of you feeling any kind of pain or even anxiety, would kill me. You say you're fine now, but the needle can get uncomfortable. It's just herbal tea - it will keep you relaxed."

"I've made it through a lot worse pain than a needle could ever inflict. Believe me, I'm fine. I don't need anything."

"You're really sounding like you don't trust me, Sam."

"You keep asking me that - don't _you_ trust _me?_ Trust does work both ways afterall? Is this about Jason again?"

The cunning smile widens as he sidles even closer, unable to stop greedy, roaming eyes from running down the front of my dress and back up again.

"I've known from the moment we met that we'd be together. We're connected, you and I, on so much more than a physical level. I've always known that once you fully let go and accept what we are to become, your inner peace will be complete. Leave it all behind, Sam. That world, those people, don't hold on to any of that negative energy any more. Just let it all go."

_I'd like to let you all go, you piece of shit! _ "I have. I don't hold any of that important anymore - not since I met you. You've given me so much clarity, Shiloh - I couldn't do any of this if you hadn't shown me how."

"And there's so much more I have to teach you. After tonight we'll have nothing but time. We'll be together, just you and me, from now on. In _every_ way."

"And my children, of course."

"Your children are where they should be. For now."

"What?"

"Well, of course, in time, you'll be able to enfold them into our DOD family, but for right now, we know that Jason and Drew will not consent to them being here." He shakes his head as I open my mouth to object. "It's okay. It's better this way. You are still very new to our ways and our teachings. You will need time to adjust and to fully open your heart to your destiny. You don't need the distraction."

"My children are my life, not a distraction, Shiloh." The nerve! Danny and Scout living in a town free of you, you reprobate, is every bit as much a part of what drives me as Kristina is! My children will never have to fear or be subjected to the likes of you!

"Your children are safe where they are. They are well looked after, so that you are free to follow your true calling. You will bring them home soon enough."

Like hell!

"Come, your tea is getting cold and I'm growing anxious to finish this, to welcome you fully into our circle." The arm extends towards me again with the cup and I decide it's time to speed this up.

"Alright, but I told you, I don't need it." _Showtime_. Easing doused fingers from my dress pocket, I giggle and for effect, pass one hand over my lips, discretely rubbing my nose as my free hand close around the handleless cup and guilelessly raise it in pretense. The first sneeze is a doozy, so forceful it rocks my upper body forward and sends the cup flying into his chest. Resounding sneeze after sneeze allows me to back away thankfully from the personal space invasion, as I force myself to keep from laughing at the look of total consternation on his face when he realizes his roofie is staining a brisk brown trail down the front of his shirt and slacks. Keep it together Sam, you're far from done.

Holding an outstretched hand to warn him away from me, I sneeze again into the other as I back up even further to put more space between us. _"_Aaacho! Achoo!" _Okay, maybe I didn't need to use the entire packet! _ "Is that…_aacho! _ That's not Valarian Root, is it? _Achoo!"_

He looks up from his wet shirt, hands held open wide in disbelief. "How did you know?"

_"__Achoo! _ It's one of the only two things in this world I'm allergic to. Please, get it away from me. _Aacho! Acho!" Shit, I really did inhale too deeply._ "Unless you want me to actually sneeze my head off, please take it away." My eyes are starting to tear up I'm sneezing so hard.

"I've never known anyone allergic to Valerian Root." The tinge of distrust was edging his voice again, I can hear his devious little brain churning, trying to figure out what was really happening. I will spin every lie I can think of before I allow him to make me vulnerable and senseless. _Nice try, fucker!_

"I have been since I was a child. My father liked the taste of it…his mother used to give it to him as a kid." I watch the need to exert his control over me replace the skeptic doubt in his beady little eyes and I know the chance to rape me is winning over any bit of common sense he had left.

"It's all in your mind, Sam. _We_ have the control, remember? You're allowing fear of a mere plant to control you, to control your mind and your body. I'm going to get a fresh cup and we'll start again. Wait right here, I'll be right back."

What? Is this guy serious? No way am I drinking that shit! I watch him swipe the empty cup from where it had rolled to the foot of the only piece of furniture in the room, the old, ornate desk looking completely out of place in the corner nearest the door. He left the door ajar as he exited the room once more, and I bring the sneezing under control. Shit, I forgot I only needed a few grains of the stuff to get the desired effect, not the entire damn packet! But I don't mind…it achieved the goal. He's quicker this time, taking the steps two at a time from the sound of it.

"Here. You win - we'll go with mint instead? I trust that's not the second thing you're allergic to?" I hear skepticism in his voice as if he waits for an excuse.

"Nope. Love mint!" Purposely closing the gap between us, I take the offered cup and raise it in salute to him, before I bring it to my lips. Closing my eyes as though calm and serene, I slowly turn my back and stroll away from him, the wide folds of my evening gown spreading out before me, as I tip my hands ever so slightly to allow the liquid to fall to the hem of my dress. "Mmmm." When all but the tiniest bit of it had spilled, I turn back to face him, eyes locking his hungry probe, the cup plastered to my lips as I allow the remnants of the liquid into my mouth. Surely, just a taste of it could do me no real harm. It wasn't poison. I hope.

"All of it." He steps closer to me and reaches out to tip the cup more. "Drink it all, Sam…I want you relaxed and worry free."

confirmation! He needs me to drink the whole thing for it to take full effect, so this tiny bit can't possibly render me helpless. I move the cup and coyly wipe a visible dribble from the corner of my mouth, easily catching the smug look of triumph championing his eyes. You really think you got me, you fucker!

For the umpteenth time that night Spinelli stared in awe at his friend. He thought for sure the ruse would have been over by now, as no way was Jason Morgan going to sit still and listen to Sam Morgan being targeted and drugged. But just as he'd done countless times since they had started listening to the exchange between Shiloh and Sam that evening, Jason settled for gripping the steering wheel tightly, so tight his knuckles had taken on a permanence in the shade of white visible by the light, streaming in from the windshield of the covert black van parked a street down from the DOD lair. Watching as he forced the calm by curling and uncurling his fingers over the wheel, Spinelli would've smiled if his own insides weren't churning at the sound of the danger his friend was in inside that house.

"This has traversed far enough, think you not, Stonecold? Fair Samantha should be extracted from this charade anon! Surely we now have what she so bravely sought?"

Shaking his head slowly, Jason gripped tighter, willing the anger to recede…just enough for him to stop thinking about the gun in his belt. He couldn't believe he was here again - listening to her being accosted - _again! _ Only this time, Sam had actually _asked_ him to! She had asked him to sit by and listen to her do _'whatever it takes'_ to help her sister. What the hell does that even mean? Just how far would Sam take this? How much did she think he could listen to before he killed this guy for even _thinking_ of doing what he was thinking of doing to her? And why won't Spinelli shut the hell up?

"She hasn't given the signal yet, Spinelli." His hands gripped the wheel over and over, as he moved restlessly in the protesting leather seat. Signal or not, she had _ONE_ more minute before he charged that house, guns fully ablaze!

"This I realize, however, I fear the fearless one at times misjudge the peril in which she finds herself, and brave though we know her to be, this sounds to be one such occurrence!"

Hand already on the handle of the door, Jason, in silent agreement was about to burst into action when he heard the sound of his love's voice again…stopping him for the moment with their rehearsed script.

"Oh, why is the room spinning?" Reaching a hand to touch my temple, I take a staggered, unsteady step in the direction of the pillows, selling the drugged up expectancy. I feel the touch of his hands that hurriedly reach to pull me backwards to his chest as he bends his head to breathe against my cheek, and must stifle the strongest urge to cringe in disgust.

"Easy, easy."

His attempt at a sexy whisper is a resounding fail, but without resistance, I allow him to ease me down to the makeshift bed, thrown together in a corner of the room to form his love nest. How many women had he violated in this very spot? How many had said no, tried to resist, wanted to be anywhere else? How many had been manipulated into believing they actually wanted this? Blessed to be chosen by _him? What a nauseating thought!_

"What's happening to me?" I slur the words and close my eyes as I allow him to lay me flat, pretending not to notice the familiarity he allows his hands in the close path they brush across my breasts to travel up to cup my head. Just can't help yourself, can you, prick!

"Just relax, Samantha. Give yourself fully over to me - I know you want to." One hand was traveling down the side of my dress where he'd found the zipper and was creeping it open. "Usually, the most trusted members of our family handle this part of the ritual, but tonight we don't need anyone but the two of us. I know you're more comfortable with me so I'll do the initiation all myself, don't you worry."

"No!" I raise my voice, making sure to keep it drowsed and unsteady, but clearly audible. Time to get the incriminating evidence we'll need. "Don't…I don't want you to remove my clothes."

"Shhhhh…". His hand had finished the zipper and moved to slide a strap from my shoulder. "You'll be more comfortable without it. Just trust me, Samantha."

_"__No!" _I repeat my dissent, louder this time, clearer for Spinelli's recording. "Please…". The pleading in my voice will be enough for any jury!

"I have to, to get to your lower back, for your tattoo."

"Tattoo? No, no tattoo. No tattoo." As much as they can be removed these days, he isn't putting his slimy brand anywhere near me! Oh hell naw!

"I'll just make it a small one - it's the way to becoming truly one of us - a full member of our inner circle. It's an honor I bestow on so few, Samantha…be grateful I've chosen to bless you in this way."

Grateful? Bless? Jesus, please keep me from reaching beneath this pillow for the dagger Jason stashed there earlier when they bugged the place. Please don't make me kill him too soon!

"No, no I don't want…". I keep my hands lethargic as I push against his face and torso hovering way too close.

"Okay, Samantha. No tattoo." His fingers stroke the side of my face and I can feel him leering my body again. "We can save it for later. You're ready…I can see it. You're ready to become one with me, the ultimate bestowing of my _full_ approval." The rustle of clothing hitting the floor draw my eyes open to find him naked to the waist, wrestling with his belt, freeing it to quickly get to the fly of his dress pants. Shit, that was quick!

"Why?" I bring my hand slowly to my forehead, slurring my words again. "Whaat did you gi-give me? Don't feel so good…"

"Don't worry - you'll feel like heaven in a few minutes - I guarantee it."

"Noooo. Don't want this. Don-don't touch me…noooo."

Leaving his pants unbuckled, fly open, he leans towards my face and I feel his hand lifting the hem of my dress, scraping it up my leg, my thigh, greedy fingers working fast to their goal.

"NOOO! STOP!" I yell loudly, as loud as I think I'd sound drugged, surprisingly starting to feel a little woozy as I try to force myself upright. Shit - is the tiny bit of that tea that I tasted really having some effect afterall? I feel…listless. Weaker. Even my voice wasn't quite as loud as I had aimed for, somewhat soft though I meant it to be! What the hell kinda roofie does this guy use?

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" His hand had left its trail to grab my shoulder and push me back down into the pillows. "We're just getting started, Samantha. I'm about to make you forget every man you've ever had…anyone who's ever thought he had claim to you, is about to be wiped out of your memory because you'll have place for nobody but me. You're mine, Samantha, you hear? Not my father's, not Jason's, not Drew's…_MINE_…and after tonight you'll be mine forever."

"Shiloh…". His name is raspy coming from my lips. I'm starting to worry…I can't remember my cue. What was I supposed to say to bring Jason busting in here if things got out of hand? I can't remem…

"Shhh. I know, I know." Eager hands are traveling again…back to where he'd left the hem of my dress at the crest of my thighs…his breath brushes against my lips, just a moment before I feel the crush of them as he drowns my protest. What the hell was I thinking? What in God's name made me think this was a good idea to net this guy? I'm trapped, half drugged, and unable to remember the key to my rescue! I'm fucked…and about to be _literally_ fucked by a rapist, and I'll have a fair share of the blame for it this time.

No fucking way is this happening! My balled hands push hard against his shoulders…shit he's strong. Fucker works out! Wringing my head to the side, I gather all my strength to force my lips from his and shove, but what I think is my might comes off as a tiny push, and he's grinning down at me as he goes for the top of my gown to push it down to reveal my bare breast. "Stop resisting me, Samantha…it's an honor to be chosen to give me pleasure…just ask Harmony. She'd give anything to be the one here with me tonight…they all would." He hisses a breath as he stares greedily at my flesh, his head starting to descend.

I remember the dagger. I can't bring Jason to me but since when do I need to be rescued? Since when have I been unable to help myself? I am not getting raped - not tonight and not by this sick fuck! I am not, I am not, I am NOT!

"That's it…just give in and listen to your body…you'll enjoy it, I promise."

His lips are on mine again, and my fingers are groping beneath me, as I will my mind free of the fog. Finally, I hit something hard and cool and I grasp it gratefully.

"Rape…this is _rape_, Shiloh. _STOP!"_

But he isn't stopping, his head moving instead toward my breast…so I'll gladly stop him! Swinging the dagger out with more strength than I thought I had left, I take a deep, deep breath then roar it from the pit of my stomach in a ferocious NO that erupts loudly, syncing with a swoop of my arm that meets him at the waist, thrusting metal through soft, grizzly flesh. His curdling yelp of surprised pain was simultaneous with a thundering crash of wood against concrete when the door shattered beneath Jason's foot. My startled eyes leap up to find my man storming to the dead weight half covering my body, his injured cries drowning in Jason's uproar. Shiloh is suddenly heaved like a load of dirty laundry across the far side of the room and into the wall, his body cracking on impact then slithering to the floor with blood pooling down his thigh, a look of stricken horror shows his exquisite terror. Whether from the shock of getting stabbed or of being hurled across the room, or even Jason's timely charge to follow him, his expression would be comical if it wasn't vomit-inducing. Dagger still sticking out of his side, cradled by his hand at the hilt, he laid crumbled against the wall, his face contorting and full of fear as he looked dazedly from Jason to me, and back to Jason in full tear.

"Jas…". I try to reach for him but he's already gone…his big hands wrap Shiloh's throat and pull him up against the wall, gasping to catch his breath and clutching, clawing at the vice cutting off his oxygen. Huge, terrified eyes bulge in a strangled plea for mercy, but he was looking at no forgiveness in the raging bull pushing hard at his windpipe, willing his neck to snap.

Spinelli is on both knees at my side, edgily trying to decide between pulling at my gown in either direction or leaving me to do it myself. His usual jovial exuberance is marred with worry and concern for my wellbeing, as he settles for hovering hands above my person, not touching me without my consent.

"Oh, Fair One - what has been done to your person this day?"

Shaking my head as I wrestle my back to the wall, I reach for his help to get to my feet. "Nothing, Spinelli - I'm fine."

"Fine? I dare say not!" He gestures an animated line in the direction of my head to my feet. "You have been violated in the vilest of manner. Please, dear friend, impart what I might humbly do to render assistance?"

Waving off his concern, I point frantically to where Jason was murdering the half dead snake. "Help Jason, Spinelli, please stop him!" Without waiting for Spinelli to move I try to take a step but fumble and grab again for the wall to hold me upright. "Jason, stop, please! Jason!"

The gurgling sound coming from where he has his prey still crushed to the wall, his face now a beet red, about to pop any second like a walloped melon, indicates that he couldn't hear a word I was saying. "Spinelli, please!" I yell at Spinelli who's still hovering near me, but who springs into action at the panicked sound of my voice. It's almost funny watching his lanky form attempting to pull a raging Jason off the limp noodle. Cowardly bitch wasn't even _trying_ to fight back. Drugged, defenseless women were obviously more his style.

I have to stop Jason before he ends up in prison, for good this time! In my head I'm running across the room, but the reality of my legs move so much more slowly, but I make it to him and I'm grabbing, pulling on one chiseled arm, with Spinelli doing the same on the opposite side, both failing miserably to stop him.

"Jason, I swear to God if you kill this piece of shit and get yourself sent to prison for life, away from me and our children, I'll kill you with my bare hands! LET HIM GO!"

My body goes slack when he loosens his grip and I lose my balance, almost collapsing to the floor, but get swept up into his strong arms instead. Instantly, as if my body has its own response to every touch of this man's, I relax into him and let him hold me close. I'm crushed to his chest and I feel his face in my hair as he walks me back across the room, his big chest heaving up and down. Something wet hit my scalp and I look up to find my giant of a man tearfaced? It is - it's a clearly wet line running from one eye to end where my head had just been, and I want to shake myself again when it suddenly hits me what I put not just myself, but my solid rock of a man through with this caper. In one swoop I've taken us back to that horrible, horrible night in Hawaii, so many years ago. Without meaning to, I've given our power over to another rapist and left us both vulnerable and open to the pain of that shattering experience. What the hell was I thinking!

"Jason." I trail the tear stain and wipe its existence away before I spread my fingers to caress his cheek softly. "Oh, Jason." I have no words. I know exactly how he's feeling. I know the rage that was unleashed when he heard me saying _no, _and realized what was happening in this room. This is why he burst in even though I had forgotten the signal to let him know that I needed him. He knew, without it. _Of course he knew. _Jason Morgan always knows when I need him. And he always comes.

"What took you so long?" Humor. I need to keep him from diving into what he's feeling in this moment, to keep the rage from consuming him.

"Sorry, Sam - that was my fault."

I look over to where a new voice just sounded from the direction of Shiloh's crumbled body. "Detective Chase - when did _you_ get here?" His brows go up in a quizzical look and I realize that somewhere in the back of my mind there had been other voices in the room just after Jason swept me into his arms.

"I found Mr. Morgan and Mr. Spinelli in a parked van in an ally nearby and was in the middle of investigating their presence there when Mr. Morgan ended the interview prematurely and rushed the DOD residence. I stopped to call it in before giving chase, fully intending to arrest him for breaking and entering. Imagine my surprise when I follow the uproar up the stairs to find an even more egregious crime in progress. Somebody want to tell me exactly what happened here?"

The squeak from the corner got everyone in the room's attention. "Arrest him, Detective. Tried to kill me!"

"Hang in there, Sir. The Paramedics are on the way." Moving a step closer, Detective Chase rested a hand on his belt and addressed the cowering, bloody, bruised creature. "Are you telling me, Sir, that it was Mr. Morgan here who stabbed you?"

"Yes! He tried to kill me! You have to arrest him!"

I slide out of Jason's arms, the grogginess from before evaporating under the strength of a newly resurged anger. "He's lying…it's what he does!" With Jason's hand holding me steady, I glare at the piece of filth. "The dagger in his gut is mine! I stabbed him to stop him from raping me!"

"Rape?" His chest heaved heavily as he leers our way. "Detective, everybody knows the DOD is a peaceful, loving space. Just as anyone can attest that Samantha and I have been dating for months…I'm sure you yourself has seen us together everywhere around town."

"Dating? Sorry - my standards run a great deal higher than serial misogynistic rapist!"

"Mr. Morgan, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I can feel Jason's body tense at my back, as he controls himself from railing to the madman again.

"Not without my Attorney."

"Of course." Detective Chase removed cuffs from his belt and stepped closer to Jason. "We'll straightened it all out at the station then."

"Do you really need those, Detective? Jason hasn't done anything!"

Just then two Paramedics rushed through the door and took a quick sweep of the room, moving swiftly to the man on the floor, now resting his head back against the wall.

Turning to Jason, I dissolve into his body, my own drawing strength from the safety I find there, his encircling arms providing the familiar cloak of love it knows by instinct.

"Are you okay?" The soft whisper is for my ears alone, and my nod of reassurance into his chest lets him know he's given me my strength back. I love this man more than words could ever convey. Yet, he knows.

"He's a dead man, Sam. Nothing will save him from me."

"Shh." I realize Chase and the other officers are milling around the room out of earshot, but we don't need to take the chance. I know Shiloh's dead. I knew from the moment he touched me after I clearly said no. I know no-one was going to be able to save him now.

Someone clears his throat behind me and we ease out of our cocoon to find Detective Chase watching us keenly. "Let's go - I'll take your statements at the station, where Mr. Morgan can get his phonecall. These officers will gather all the evidence in this room." He nodded to one corner and addressed one officer in particular, "Make sure you bag that cup over there."

Hours later, I jolt awake from a tortured dream. I'm drenched in cold sweat and as I sit up I find I'm alone in the huge bed in the penthouse. "Jason?" I call for him but I know the resounding silence would not be broken by an answer. Diane Miller had come through and worked her magic at the station, threatened everyone with a lawsuit for illegally detaining her clients when a recording clearly provided concrete proof of an assault against me, not to mention the blatant lie told by the assailant, maliciously fingering Jason for the self-defensive stabbing, proven false by said recording. She'd made such a stink I think the Commissioner was all too pleased to see us bailed out, as soon as their photographer got pictures of my torn dress and disheveled appearance.

I scoot from the bed and head to the bathroom, where I take a quick, refreshing shower and don clean sweats. I change the damp sheets, all the while hoping Jason will return by the time I'm finished to share them with me. Two hours later, there's still no sign of him but I refrain from calling. I know in the pit of my soul where he's gone, and I know that by the time the day breaks, the Coroner will likely have one more body to examine.

Jason stood in the shadows of the room listening to the man breathe. It was the early hours of the morning and he wanted more than anything to get back to the woman in his bed, her soft body warm and comforting, inviting and alluring. He'd wanted so badly to make love to her earlier, to reseal their bond and feed their vibrant connection…but after all she'd endured at the hands of this pig…how could she bear anybody's touch right now?

The long shadow in the bed stirred and stretched his legs, then turned on his side facing the room and resumed snoring again. How safe he must feel, cuffed to the bed but with a police guard outside the door, the very best medical personnel the small town had to offer, at the end of a call button. How untouchable he must think he is, able to assault women at will, luxuriating in their worship of him, their willingness to obey and cling to his every word and whim, lost souls ready and willing to do his every bidding.

Edging closer to the single bed, Jason quietly unplugged the call button and left it where it stretched out alongside the snoring man. Look at him…looks smug even in sleep. Like he's simply untouchable, free to do absolutely anything he wants to whomever. Well, he's finally crossed a tiny spitfire who showed him different, and he has a stab to the gut to remember her by.

A swift, hard kick to the side of the bed jolted him awake, at first groggily unaware that he wasn't alone but grimacing aloud when the sudden movement jarred his injured side. It wasn't until Jason shifted his head that the man's eyes jerked nervously to the shadow standing over him. Suddenly frantic, he grabbed for the call button he'd laid at his side before falling asleep, what he obviously thought was a line of defense against the shadow he'd known to expect.

"Get out of here, Morgan! The Nurse will be right in!" He kept frantically pressing, as his eyes strained the darkness to see the man's hands and what they might be holding.

With hands inside his Jeans front pockets, Jason said not a word as the man's thumb pressed and pressed. He soon realized nothing was happening, and his panicked eyes widened further when his hand brought up the cord unplugged. Pulling against the cuff on his wrist, he sat straight up and yelled out.

"Guard! Help! He's here to kill me! Guard!"

Still without a word, Jason reached for the cuff and unlocked it using the key, watching the man's eyes bulge even wider.

"How did you get those? What is this? Where's the officer?" Snatching his freed arm to him, he rubbed the sore wrist against his chest. "You killed him, didn't you? And you think you're going to kill me too. Listen - I don't know what Sam told you but I didn't do anything to her she didn't want me to. You've seen it for yourself - she's been coming on to me for months. All over me everywhere…you saw it for yourself!"

Jason wanted to shoot him, really wanted to empty a full clip into his disgusting, parasitic face…but that was too messy, too easy. Although the floor was quiet at that time of the morning, there was still personnel milling around. Plus, the officer on duty, who coincidently was a friend of the organization, didn't need the scrutiny. He'd proven himself useful on numerous occasions and they intended to keep it that way. No, he'd stick to the plan, despite the man's irksome existence.

"Say something! What are you, slow? Is this silent act of yours supposed to be scary? Well, you don't scare me! **_Officer!"_**

Cracking his neck to one side, Jason straightened his shoulders and waited, watching as the man leaned back into the bed, an obvious tiredness beginning to seep in, and with the realization that _no-one_ would be coming. He was still yodeling but his voice was waning, losing more and more of its gusto.

"What's happening? I don't feel so good." His arm lifted listlessly towards Jason then fell back to his side. "What did you do to me?"

Reaching over to the desk, Jason flipped the light on and opened his palm to reveal the tiny vial it held, watching as recognition registered in the man's glazing eyes. Yes, you creep…it's from your kitchen cabinet…the same thing you've used on your victims. Flicking two fingers at the IV that led to the recently uncuffed arm, Jason watched understanding grow clear, as he waited to see what effect an entire vial will have.

"You put…you put _that_ in my IV? The whole-the whole thing?" His arm was aimlessly clawing at air now. "What's the matter with you? Call somebody…please, get a doctor - I need a doctor!"

Still uttering not a word, Jason plugged the call button back in, moved it out of reach of the bed's occupant, turned the lights out, and retraced his steps to the door, where he left as silently as he'd appeared.

I don't know why I'm sitting in the dark in my living room, curled into a ball on the couch, waiting for Jason to return. It's almost four in the morning and he's been gone for at least three hours. What is he doing? I know he's too good to get caught, but with his emotions running so high, I can't be absolutely sure he's being completely safe. But he's still Jason…I always have faith that he will come home to me.

The sound of his key in the door releases a relief so great it leaves me reeling and lightheaded. I watch as he quietly locks the door behind him and lays his keys on the desk, the way he's done countless times. He stops for a minute so his eyes adjust to the dark, then slowly looks directly at me. I sometimes forget just how sharp his senses are. He'd sensed almost immediately that he wasn't alone in the room.

"What're you doing up?" His voice is a mere whisper.

"Waiting for you." Mine is just as soft. I hold my hand out and he comes to me, filling my heart with each step he takes. He takes my outstretched hand, sinks to the seat next to me and pulls me into the safety of his lap and enfolding arms. My head finds its favorite spot on his chest and I curl into him.

"You should be asleep. You didn't need to wait up for me." The softest glide of his lips on the crown of my head soothe me even more.

"I can't sleep without you anymore."

I feel the smile curling his lips as his chin rubs the top of my head. "Me neither."

We sit in silence for what feels like hours and I hover between dozing and wake, comfortable in his arms, but aware of an underlying pensiveness in him. I know he'll tell me when he's ready.

"This was reckless, Sam."

I guess he's ready. Awake now, I fully open my eyes and weigh my response to his soft rebuke. He'd been completely against this plan to begin with. Though he'd backed my play when I insisted on going through with it, I knew we'd eventually have to talk about the almost disastrous outcome.

"I know."

"What happened? Why did you drink that tea when you knew it was drugged?"

"I spilled most of it on my dress but had to finish it to make it look real. I misjudged exactly how strong it was."

"He could've…"

His voice trails off but I know exactly what he was about to say. My mind flashes to him bursting through Shiloh's door, catching sight of my bare breast and Shiloh's close proximity to me, and I know that whole scenario took him right back to our honeymoon, with Franco holding my drugged, unconscious, naked body.

"He didn't."

"Not for lack of trying."

He was silent again for the longest while but I knew he wasn't done.

"Ask me."

"I guess I just don't understand how you could willfully put yourself there again, Sam. After the hell we went through, the effect it had on us, on our son…I don't understand how you were so gungho to go through that ever again."

Unwillingly giving up my comfort zone, I push myself into a sitting position to face him, but not giving up my seat. I love being in his lap.

"I know you didn't like me doing it, but Jason, I had to. He had to be stopped and I had to get Kristina out of his clutches. He was going to rape her, Jason. She has no idea how close she really came to being violated and scarred for life by that man…and he had her believing she wanted what was about to happen to her."

"I get the need to protect your sisters…your huge heart is one of the many things I love so much about you. But this? This was irrational and reckless…and I should know…I've done irrational and reckless. You knowingly put yourself in the position to get drugged, tattooed, and raped. I'm having a hard time with that."

Each word stings like a son of a bitch, mainly because I know he's right. I knew what I was walking into and I did it anyway. "She's my little sister, Jason, and she was in trouble. I had to do whatever it took."

"Yes, you've said that. _Whatever it takes_…and there was a time when I wouldn't expect any less from you, but now…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Kristina cannot be your first priority anymore. At some point she needs to grow up and take responsibility for her choices and actions. It took almost nothing for her to readily turn her back on everybody, to blindly follow someone she _just_ met…even though you've spent her whole life looking out for her, at _every_ turn. That spot should be reserved for Danny and Scout now, don't you think? Kristina isn't a kid anymore…they are the ones who need you now."

"So you're saying I should've left her in that cult to fend for herself against a sexual predator?"

"That's probably what needed to happen to finally open her eyes, but no, that's not what I meant. Of course you had to protect her…it's the method that troubles me, Sam, not the intent."

"Good, because you lay it all on the line to protect the people you love all the time too. You go charging into anything for Carly, for Michael and Sonny…it's not fair to expect different from me when it comes to _my_ family, and certainly not just because I'm a mother now. _You're_ a _father_, remember? That doesn't stop you from making a flash decision to drop everything and everyone to run off to Canada to protect Carly, like it's still 1998."

There's a long pause where we stare defiantly at each other, then his shoulders sag visibly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Where it's always been…you don't hesitate to do what it takes to take care of everyone - don't chastise me for doing the same thing."

"I wasn't just going to leave you."

"Yes, you were! You were prepared to take off for _months_ on end, without a thought to how we would fare without you again, after just getting you back. Funny thing is, while your first and only thought was to protect Carly, her only thought was she couldn't leave _her_ family. See how the old reactions make _no_ sense for our lives now?"

I can see the wheels turning as he studies my face and think back to that awful month. "Honestly, Jason, I don't begrudge you helping Carly - I don't, but you can't just take off like that - not anymore! For godssake we'd **_just_** gotten you back! How could you have even _thought_ of leaving us like that, and for God knows how long?"

"Okay - I guess we've both got some adjusting to do. I mean, I see your point…still, you scared the daylights out of me tonight, Sam." He can't hide the catch in his voice and it pulls at my heartstring, his vulnerability once more honing through to me. My hand reaches up to brush softly at his temple, my fingers folding to stroke down the side of his face.

"I know…I'm sorry for that. Things did get a little away from me there, but I wasn't afraid, Jason. I knew you were a heartbeat away and nothing could hurt me with you watching my six."

Without warning I'm crushed to his body when his arms pull me sudden and fast. I cradle his large frame and pull him closer still, breathing his intoxicating smell of man and musk, and I'm as safe as I've ever felt in my entire life! His lips find mine and I melt, hungrily, thirstily drinking his tongue like liquid in the Sahara, my body drowning into chiseled strength that caresses its languid length.

After the longest, sweetest while, we finally surface for air and I remember where he'd gone.

"Is he…?"

"No. Not yet."

"What happened?"

"Tonight he got a little taste of his own medicine - literally. Tomorrow, he starts to understand what it means to live in fear, to wait for something he _knows_ is coming, but not when, not how, just _soon."_

"He might run."

"He might try. But I'll be right there." He strokes my hair softly. "I don't want to talk about him."

My shifting head rolls into each stroke and my teeth tugs the finger nearest my mouth. "I don't want to talk at all." The apprehension is back in his eyes and I know his concern for me.

"But what almost happened to you tonight…"

I kiss his finger and let my eyes tell him what I feel…but in case he didn't quite hear…"Make love to me, Jason."

He catches me completely by surprise with an agile leap off the couch that sweeps me up, and before my squeal of delight even registers, he's halfway up the stairs with me flung caveman style over his shoulder, my hair sweeping down his backside and my hands grabbing hold there, just for the hell of it. The kids won't be up for hours and my man is about to blow my back out! Shiloh, who?


End file.
